Let's All Take A Trip To Ward 12
by Finding-Emo
Summary: Run for cover! The severely insane authoress Finding-Emo has been let loose upon Haven City! No, it's not a self-insert fic. Read and review, peeps!


**This fic was inspired by the famous Dark Eco Angel's wonderful fiction Insanity (I heart joo, DEA!). Check it out, yo. (Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery… right?) .**

**Wherever this (x) thing shows up, it means that names have been changed to protect the not so innocent.**

**Darth Vader, read us that disclaimer!**

**Darth Vader: F-E does not own the Jak games, nor does she own DEA's fic Insanity. That's right, she's just a cheap copy.**

**You're so mean, Mr. Vader! (Cries).**

**(OvO)**

It was a not-so normal day in Haven City. Or was it?

Well hmm, let's see…

People who were meant to be dead were alive and well and walking around in their boxers, innocent civilians were falling into randomly appearing plotholes and the severely insane authoress Finding-Emo was ravaging the city.

Huh. I guess it was a normal day after all. Wow, I feel shamed out.

Anyways! Back in the Naughty Ottsel, Krew was lounging around in that weird hover-thingy. Thankfully, he was fully clothed, unlike Baron Praxis, Erol and poor ol' Vin. Meanwhile, Tess and Daxter were having a game of darts.

For some strange reason, all the darts in the Naughty O had vanished, so Tess and Dax were using rusty nails instead.

While the ottsel and the elf innocently played their innocent game, Krew decided it was good idea to drop down in front of them. Sadly, Daxter had just thrown a nail, which coincidentally pierced one of Krew's moobs. This caused Krew to shout to the world at large the words "AAH! MY TITTIES!!!"

"**Mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!"**

Erol looked up from the racks of clothes he was browsing through and nudged Vin.

"Hey, did you just hear a retarded cow?"

Vin gave him a strange look and ran as far away as he could. As Erol watched his retreating back, a tear formed in the corner of his eye. Vin being scared of him made him so sad that he went down to a bar and drunk Haven's entire beer supply.

**(OvO)**

Meanwhile, Jak was drinking girly cocktails with Xemnas and laughing his pants off at the unfortunate Nobody's name.

"Hehehee! No, seriously, didn't your mum realize Xemnas is an ananagram of Mansex?"

"I didn't have a mother, you fool!"

"Oh, really? Oh, I'm so sorry, man!"

The "hero" then proceeded to burst into tears and drape himself all over Xemnas, laying on the sympathy with a trowel. Xemnas started making desperate hand-signs to Tess, who nodded at him and dragged Jak off of the evil leader of Organization XIII.

**(OvO)**

Back in Freedom League HQ, Torn was ripping apart the computers. Occasionally, he'd open up a draw and dig through it, then howl with dismay when it was emptied. Ashelin sidled up to him and asked him what the hell was the matter. He gave her a mournful look and shouted, "I CAN'T FIND ANY (Censored)ING WAFFLES!!!" Ashelin gave him a funny look and wondered why she'd agreed to marry him. She reached behind her for a beer, picked it up, took the top off and had a long, deep drink. It was only once she'd had her drink that she looked at the bottle and saw the awful truth.

She'd just drunk fake hair.

Almost immediately, hair started growing from her face. It didn't stop until she resembled an English sheepdog. Torn looked over at her and screamed.

"AARGH! IT'S THE WOLFMAN! HELP ME, MOMMY!!"

"Is it too early for a divorce?"

**(OvO)**

At Linwood College, my friend Shayla**(x) **was waiting for her bus. Then, a random bus pulled up in front of her. Just for a laugh, she got on it. Once she'd shown the driver her bus pass, she found a seat next to a guy who was reading a newspaper. She poked him in the arm.

"Hey, d'you know where this thing is going?"

The guy dropped his newspaper. Shayla's jaw dropped; after all, she'd just discovered that she was sitting next to the Sand King Damas.

"This bus goes to Spargus. Just who are you, anyway?"

"HOLY SWEET WHALE CARCASS! DAMAS!"

Shayla immediately glomped him.

**(OvO)**

In the Precursor Temple, Seem was arguing with the Oracle about whose eco pwned more. It gradually evolved into a battle, which ended with Seem turning into Dark Seem and Dark Bomb-ing the Oracle.

"HA!!! MY ECO PWNS YOUR ECO!"

"Bite my shiny metal ass."

**(OvO)**

**Like? Hate? Think I'm just a cheap copy? REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
